starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Беру Уайтсан-Ларс
Беру Уайтсан-Ларс — подруга, а затем жена Оуэна Ларса, приемная тетя Люка Скайуокера. Они с Оуэном вели на Татуине обычную жизнь фермеров, но идиллию прервал Оби-Ван Кеноби, обратившийся к ним с просьбой взять на воспитание Люка. Беру убили имперские штурмовики, которые шли по следу дроидов C-3PO и R2-D2. Появления * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов / comic / novel / junior novel / PhotoComic * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / junior novel / PhotoComic / Illustrated Screenplay * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * Звёздные войны: Кеноби * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * The Last One Standing * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * * Luke Skywalker's Walkabout * Adventure in Beggar's Canyon * * The Lost City of Tatooine * Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1 * Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Luke's Fate * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда / junior novel / radio drama * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Star Wars Manga: A New Hope * Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars * Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * The Day after the Death Star! * Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1 * Звёздные войны 5: В тени Явина, часть 5 * Звёздные войны 7: Из руин Альдераана, часть 1 * Звёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4 * Звёздные войны 16: Бунтарка, часть 2 * Повстанческие силы: Цель * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка * Повстанческие силы: Восстание * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Jedi's Honor * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 3-D 1 * Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth * Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой * Camie's Story * Осколок кристалла власти * * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits * Тени Империи * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Mission from Mount Yoda * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * Дух Татуина * Наследник Империи * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Дети джедаев * Меч тьмы * Сумрачная планета * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Испытание тирана * Новое восстание * Засада на Кореллии * Образ будущего * Звёздные войны: Союз * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 * Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3 Неканоничные появления * «Old Wounds» * «William Shakespeare's Star Wars» Источники * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * Star Wars Technical Journal * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets * * * * * * * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Star Wars: The Power of the Force|pack=Luke Skywalker|link=potf2luke.asp}} * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * * * * Star Wars: Chronicles * * * * Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь * Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам Оригинальной трилогии * * * * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * * * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * The Skywalker Family Album * Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones * * * * * * * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Руководство по персонажам * Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия * The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook * Vader: The Ultimate Guide * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * * * Star Wars: The Comics Companion * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film * * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3 * * * Star Wars Annual 2009 * Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18 * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26 * * * * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * * * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * * * * * Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda * * Звёздные войны: Весь транспорт изнутри (2018) * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * * Enter the Unknown * * * * * * * * * * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * * }} Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Татуине Категория:Семья Ларсов Категория:Родившиеся в 47 ДБЯ Категория:Фермеры-влагодобытчики